Kekosonganku Terisi Olehmu
by Yuki-ssme
Summary: Tak suka tak usah baca. bagi yg ska R & R please.


Diclaimer : sampai sekarang bleach masih milik om TK alias Tite Kubo.

**Kekosonganku Terisi Olehmu**

Burung- burung berkicau menemani bangkitnya sang raja siang dari peraduannya.

Semua orang bersiap untuk menjalani hari yang baru, melakukan banyak aktifitas. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Rukia. Ia adalah seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun, umur dimana biasanya gadis seusianya sedang menikmati indahnya masa remaja. Tapi Rukia berbeda, ia selalu mengurung diri dari dunia luar, mengurung diri di kamarnya yang gelap dan sunyi. Rukia mengalami kelainan karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya 4 tahun silam, kecelakaan yang membuatnya bisu.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata

Ibu Rukia,Hisana sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja karena Rukia bisu. Terlihat Rukia sedang berdiri di ambang jendela dengan tatapan kosong ke arah luar jendela.

"Rukia, cobalah untuk keluar rumah dan bergaul dengan teman yang sebaya denganmu. Kamu tidak bisa terus mengurung diri seperti ini, kamu harus mencoba untuk menerima apa yang telah digariskan oleh tuhan padamu. Dibalik cobaan ini, pasti tuhan akan menunjukkan keagungannya suatu saan nanti," kata Hisana dengan raut muka yang terlihat sedih karena keadaan anaknya.

Tapi Rukia hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak mau melakukan hal tersebut. Hisana akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah membujuk anaknya yang keras kepala itu, kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamar Rukia dan berbicara pada suaminya.

"Byakuya, apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan agar Rukia mau membuka dirinya?" kata Hisana sambil menangis.

Kemudian Byakuya memeluk istrinya dan berkata, "Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kita, kita harus serahkan pada yang di atas. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa dan merawat Rukia sebaik-baiknya."

Rukia masih termenung di dalam kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda

Jatuh. Ternyata sebuah bingkai foto jatuh dari atas meja belajar Rukia, dan yang menjatuhkannya adalah anjing Rukia yang bernama Lucky. Rukia hanya bermuka datar menanggapinya. Tapi kemudian Rukia terdiam melihat foto yang sedang digigit oleh anjingnya.

Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam bermata violet dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata emerald yang tersenyum bahagia di sebuah taman.

Rukia hendak mengambil foto tersebut, namun anjingnya lari dan pergi keluar rumah seperti ingin mengajak Rukia ke suatu tempat, dan Rukia pun mengikutinya.

Hisana yang melihat anaknya berlari keluar rumah bertanya, " Rukia kamu mau pergi ke mana?" tapi Rukia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya.

Rukia terus berlari mengejar Lucky hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuat taman bermain.

Rukia merasa pernah pergi ke taman tersebut, tapi ia lupa kapan. Ingatan Rukia terhadap kejadian sebelum ia kecelakaan hilang karena trauma yang dialaminya. Rukia bingung kenapa anjingnya menuntunnya ke tempat ini.

Rukia melihat anjingnya duduk dan meletakkan foto tersebut di atas bangku taman. Kemudian Rukia berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan duduk sambil memandang foto yang dilarikan oleh Lucky.

Tiba-tiba kepala Rukia terasa pusing, dan ia samar-samar mengingat kejadian 4 tahun silam yang telah merenggut nyawa dari seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Dulu Rukia adalah anak yang pendiam dan pemurung, namun hadirnya seseorang telah

merubahnya menjadi anak yang periang. Ia adalah Hitsugaya, tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Hitsugaya pindah rumah karena ayahnya dimutasi kerja dan kemudian menjadi tetangga baru Rukia. Hitsugaya adalah anak yang periang, baik hati, dan ramah. Banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Suatu hari Hitsugaya melihat Rukia sedang melamun di halaman rumahnya, kemudian Hitsugaya pun pergi menghampirinya, "Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak mau bermain dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, aku lebih baik di sini saja, aku takut mereka tidak menyukaiku seperti mereka menyukaimu," jawab Rukia dengan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Namun Hitsugaya tahu pasti bahwa saat ini Rukia sedang merasa sedih. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, kau harus selalu mencoba walaupun nanti hasilnya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, tapi setidaknya kau telah berusaha, daripada kau hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun," kata Hitsugaya mencoba menghibur Rukia.

Rukia terkesima mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

Lalu Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya bermain dengan temannya yang lain. Sejak saat itu Rukia menjadi anak yang periang dan terbuka pada orang lain. Bagi Rukia, Hitsugaya adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga.

Namun pada suatu hari, Rukia dan Hitsugaya pergi bermain ke taman kota dengan

menggunakan sepeda. Sesampainya di taman, mereka langsung bermain dengan riangnya.

Setelah beberapa lama bermain, mereka merasa kelelahan dan mereka akhirnya duduk di bangku taman.

"Aduh capek sekali," kata Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah mukanya yang kepanasan.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berkata dengan nada yang serius, "Rukia, aku senang melihatmu seperti sekarang ini. Kau telah menjadi orang yang periang dan terbuka pada orang lain. Aku ingin kau tetap seperti ini walupun nanti aku pergi," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum kepada

Rukia.

Rukia bingung dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu dan kemudian bertanya, "Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan?" kata Rukia dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi walaupun nanti aku benar-benar pergi, hatiku akan selalu bersamamu, menemanimu di saat suka maupun duka. Jadi, kau harus berjanji untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tak mudah putus asa," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari milik Hitsugaya. "Janji," kata Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, sudah sore, matahari sudah mulai terbenam, ayo kita pulang," kata Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengambil sepedanya dan pergi meninggalkan taman dengan Rukia yang

bergonceng di belakang sepedanya. Tapi saat mereka hendak menyeberang jalan, terlihat sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dari arah Timur dan akhirnya kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindari. Truk tersebut menabrak sisi depan sepeda Hitsugaya.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya terpental jauh, namun sebelum pingsan, Rukia sempat melihat Hitsugaya tergeletak berlumuran darah tak berdaya.

Saat di rumah sakit, Rukia mendengar sahabatnya meninggal dunia. Rukia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan Hitsugaya di taman tersebut adalah sebuah salam perpisahan. Akhirnya karena kejadian tersebut Rukia mengalami trauma sampai sekarang. Ia mulai menutup dirinya lagi, kembali menjadi anak yang pendiam.

Tak terasa air mata itu pun jatuh juga membasahi pipi Rukia. Air mata yang telah

membeku selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Meluapkan semua kesedihan yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hati Rukia yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.

"Ya aku ingat, sekarang aku mengingat semuanya Hitsu, bahwa kau mengatakan agar aku menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tak mudah putus asa, betapa bodohnya aku karena telah melupakan pesan terakhirmu. Pesan terakhir dari orang yang selama ini telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan hatiku," kata Rukia dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya, suara Rukia yang telah membeku bisa terdengar kembali. Rukia telah kembali menjadi seorang gadis periang dan memiliki keteguhan hati yang kuat dengan selalu mengingat kata sahabatnya bahwa sejauh apapun sahabat terpisah, tapi hati mereka tetap satu.

TAMAT

* * *

Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas bahasa indonesia menulis cerpen, q rbah z nma'a truz q publish dech, walaupun bgitu REPIU PLISSSS, menurut kalian aku akan dapet nilai berapa?

Bila ada ksalahan tanda baca beritahu y, jangan beritempe, karna udah banyak di rumah.


End file.
